Blog di Barney: Lick My Bells
Questo è il terzo post del Blog di Barney, scritto dal personaggio principale di ''How I Met Your Mother'' Barney Stinson. E' stato recuperato dagli archivi della CBS qui]. Questo post è in risposta all'episodio Sweet Taste of Liberty. E' disponibile anche in italiano. Lick My Bells Monday, October 3, 2005 Earlier this week I had the good fortune to consummate yet another legendary chapter in the Story of Barney when I tongued the rim of the Liberty Bell in Philadelphia. Relevant factoid: I have now licked every national monument in the continental United States. As anticipated, I met this challenge with a sprinkling of cunning and a boatload of bravado – which is, in fact, the name of my boat. Undoubtedly, many of you will endeavor to echo my legendary feat, and to you brave souls I offer this: A few select entries from my forthcoming book, Barney’s Guide to Licking the National Monuments. Godspeed, and good lick. THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE - San Francisco, CA This “orange-vermillion masterpiece” “steeped in San Francisco history” is now covered in an “acrylic-emulsion topcoat” that despite tasting “like monkey dirt,” renders the monument free to be “thoroughly licked” without “fear of lead poisoning.” “Spectacular views” of the Bay and the “equally lickable Alcatraz” make the Golden Gate a fave among tongue-tourists. The bridge spans 1.7 miles, so those intending to lick its entirety are encouraged to “bring bottled water and an anorak” as it can get “catastrophically windy.” THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN - Los Angeles, CA Lights! Camera! Tongue! If you’re strong enough to “break through the smog crust” to the “smoked hickory planks” below, expect either a taste of “utter opulence,” or more likely, an overpowering “flavor of failure peppered with a hint of shattered dreams.” Local lickers swear by “the top of the second L” where “if you can still manage to breathe,” your T-buds will enjoy a “sandpaper-like consistency” that offers a marked contrast from “the plastic veneer of the city below.” THE SPACE NEEDLE - Seattle, WA A “tempting target” that “puts the North in Pac-Northwest,” this phallic edifice should be “avoided at all costs.” Its 605 feet of “pure erectile steel” offers little comfort to the “image-conscious hetero licker” who some say is better off licking their plate clean at the Needle’s rooftop restaurant which “serves up a top-notch stroganoff.” Heh. Stroganoff. THE STATUE OF LIBERTY - New York City, NY Standing “tall and tasty” under the NYC skyline, Lady Liberty offers “a great date-lick venue” full of “romance,” “history,” and “confused tourists.” While some say you can get better flavor “from the D train third-rail” and suggest “heavily pre-gaming with bathtub gin” others maintain “licking a 120 year old French woman has never tasted so good.” Be sure to “stand upwind of Staten Island” and bring along a magazine as visitors can stand in line upwards of three hours before “licking that green bitch.” THE U.S. CONSTITUTION - National Archives, Washington, D.C. Security at the National Archives is widely considered “unreasonable” and “jumpy,” providing a “serious challenge” to “even the most experienced licker of monuments.” While I personally have NEVER attempted to lick the Constitution as security tapes will no doubt corroborate, fellow lickers insist that “you will definitely be arrested” and/or “held for an indeterminate amount of time,” even if you were “merely licking the safety glass.” They also advise against “bringing a quill pen anywhere near the Constitution” as the guards “are largely without humor.” THE ALAMO - San Antonio, TX This Texan fort is “surprisingly gringo in flavor” though the charm and historic relevance will leave your “tongues a-blazin’.” Official Alamo security can be “lax” and “slow to respond like all Texans,” but beware the non-licking tourist vigilantes who are “usually hidden beneath non-ironic cowboy hats” and “mighty quick to take offense to someone licking state property.” Drink plenty of water before and after your lick as although “mild and American” in taste, the “heavy Mexican influence” will have you “sayin’ ‘howdy partner’ to the baño for horas.” Leccami la Campana Lunedì 3 Ottobre 2005 All'inizio di questa settimana ho avuto la fortuna di poter scrivere un altro capitolo della leggendaria storia di Barney: quando ho leccato la Campana della Libertà. Fatto vero: adesso ho ufficialmente leccato ogni monumento degli Stati Uniti. Come anticipato, ho accettato questa sfida con un briciolo d'astuzia e un po' di spavalderia. Sicuramente molti di voi si sforzeranno di ripetere la mia impresa leggendaria, e a voi offro questo: alcune voci selezionate dal mio prossimo libro: "La Guida di Barney al Leccare Monumenti Nazionali". Buona fortuna, e buona leccata. THE GOLDEN GATE BRIDGE - San Francisco, CA Questo “capolavoro in arancio-vermiglio” “immerso nella storia di San Francisco” è ora coperto da “una finitura acrilica” che nonostante la degustazione “a mo' di scimmia che mangia la spazzatura,” rende il monumento “libero di essere leccato” senza “paura di avvelenamento da piombo.” “Le viste spettacolari” del Bay, e gli oggetti circostanti che possono anch'essi essere “liberamente leccati” rendono il Golden Gate un must per i leccatori. Il ponte è alto quasi 3 km, e quindi per coloro che intendono leccarlo è consigliabile portare una “bottiglia d'acqua e una giacca a vento” per evitare “l'enorme vento.” LA SCRITTA HOLLYWOOD - Los Angeles, CA Luci! Camera! Lingua! Se si è abbastanza forti da “evitare lo smog” dei “fumatori di Los Angeles”, la fatica sarà ripagata dal “sapore mediocre,” o, più probabilmente, dall'“ottimo sapore del fallimento condito con un pizzico di sogni infranti.” I leccatori locali giurano che “nella parte superiore della seconda L”, “se si riesce ancora a respirare”, si potrà godere della "consistenza” della scritta, che offre “la vera anima degli abitanti della città: quella fatta di plastica.” L'AGO SPAZIALE - Seattle, WA Un “bersaglio allettante” che “fa incrociare il Nord con il Nord-Ovest,” questo edificio dalla forma fallica deve essere “evitato a tutti i costi.” I suoi 184 metri di “puro acciaio erettile” offrono poca consolazione ai “leccatori etero attenti alla propria immagine” che preferirebbero di gran lunga leccare un piatto del ristorante Needle’s. LA STATUA DELLA LIBERTA' - New York City, NY Standosene lì “alta e saporita” sotto lo skyline di NY, Lady Liberty vi offre “una bellissima leccata” piena di “romanticismo,” “storia,” e “turisti confusi.” Mentre qualcuno dice che sarebbe più saporita una “carrozza di monorotaia” e suggerisce di “bagnarsi prima la lingua con del gin”, altri sostengono che “leccare una donna francese di 120 anni è la cosa migliore del mondo.” Assicuratevi di “stare controvento a Staten Island” e di portarvi una rivista mentre farete una fila di tre ore per “leccare quella stronzetta verde.” LA COSTITUZIONE DEGLI STATI UNITI - Archivi Nazionali, Washington, D.C. La sicurezza degli Archivi Nazionali è di solito considerata “inespugnabile” e “nervosa,” una “vera sfida” anche per “i più esperti nel leccare monumenti.” Mentre io personalmente non ho MAI provato a leccare la Costituzione (cosa che i nastri di sicurezza confermeranno sicuramente), i colleghi leccatori insistono sul fatto che “si verrà sicuramente arrestati” e/o “detenuti a tempo indeterminato,” anche si stava “leccando solo il vetro di sicurezza.” Sconsigliano anche il “portare una penna d'oca vicino alla Costituzione” visto che le guardie “sono completamente prive di senso dell'umorismo.” THE ALAMO - San Antonio, TX Questa costruzione texana è “sorprendentemente ricca di sapore” anche se il suo fascino e importanza storica faranno venire alla vostra lingua “la pelle d’oca.” Gli ufficiali di sicurezza della Alamo sono “permissivi” e “lenti a rispondere come tutti i texani,” ma attenzione a non leccare davanti ai vigilantes in borghese che “di solito sono nascosti sotto cappelli da cow-boy non simpatici”, che “e si offendono facilmente se una cosa appartenente allo Stato viene leccata.” Bere molta acqua prima e dopo la leccata è consigliato, in quanto “l'influenza messicana” vi farù “stare al baño per ore.” Note e Curiosità Categoria:Blog di Barney